


The Coming Out

by mikkythekid



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Lesbian Character, nicole and yuki is one of the cutest ships i've seen, nicole needs someone who will treat her right, nicole realizes she's a lesbian and goes out with yuki, this is inspired by some lesbian nicole watterson fanart i've been seeing, this is lowkey a vent fic about coming out & dealing with comphet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkythekid/pseuds/mikkythekid
Summary: I've been seeing a lot of lesbian nicole watterson fanart so i decided to write a story about it~ this is half a nicole/yuki story and half vent fic about dealing with comphet i'm trying to have it go in the same flow of the show in terms of dialogue at least. this is my first fic on ao3 so please leave reviews and kudos!!





	1. Breakfast Time with a Side of Kitchen Fires

The alarm buzzed and with it came the sound of screaming. Nicole Watterson was so used to waking up this way that she could picture the situation in her head without even having to go look. Right now her husband had probably set half the kitchen on fire in an attempt to cook breakfast. Fighting off sleep, she sprung out of bed and rushed down to the kitchen. Her suspicions were confirmed as she saw the kids cornered to one side of the dining room while Richard was attempting to bang the fire extinguisher against the flames.

  
“Richard you know that’s not how we use the fire extinguisher!” Nicole yelled as she yanked it from him.

  
“It says to use a fire extinguisher to fight the flames & that's what I'm trying to do!” He yelled as he ducked out of her way. “You gotta show the fire who’s boss with hand-to-hand combat!” Nicole used the extinguisher to spray down the stove and stared at the mess of foam and burnt pancakes.

 

“Richard, you'd think for how much you eat you would know how to use the stove,” Nicole said while scraping the burnt pancakes into the trash.

  
“Well that's why we have you around,” Richard said cheerfully. “You're the best one to do the cooking, take care of bills, make sure I don't get my head stuck in the toilet.”

  
“Richard there's only so many times I can help you get your head unstuck from the toilet before it gets old.” Nicole said as she fixed fresh pancakes for the kids.

  
As everyone ate breakfast and discussed their plans for the day, Nicole was lost in thought. _‘I can't believe he's still like this,’_ Nicole thought as everyone was eating. _‘We’ve been married for what, 20 years now, and he's still just as irresponsible as when we first met? Is this what's it's going to be like? Being stuck cleaning someone else's mess?’_

Nicole thought back to the previous years, before the kids were born, before they were really even dating, Richard had always been this bumbling oaf of a rabbit. There was that one time in grade school when Richard got his tongue stuck to the flag pole because the older kids told him that it tasted like licorice. There was one date where the two of them went up to Make-Out Cliff and Richard didn’t know how the brake pedal worked and they were hurtling in reverse and crashed against another tree. Every situation with him just ended in pure chaos, one way or the next. Nicole looked across to the table to notice that he was doing his classic “see food” trick with Anais.

  
“See? Food!” Richard giggled as bits of pancake dropped from his mouth.

  
“Ewww, Dad don’t be gross!” Anais said as she quickly moved her food out of the way of the pancake drippings.

  
_‘And that’s another thing,’_ Nicole realized. _‘It really feels like I’m taking care of four kids instead of three.’_

  
As the kids left for the school bus, Nicole gathered her stuff for work.

  
“Richard can you clean up the table?” Nicole asked. As she heard a clattering behind her, she turned to notice that Richard had gathered the plates in the tablecloth and dumped it into the trash can.

  
“Richard that's not what I-” Nicole started to say before realizing there was no point. “Never mind.” She quickly hugged him and looked at his face. She looked into those big baby eyes that still had a child-like twinkle despite both of them about to hit 40. _‘There has to be something,’_ she thought. _'He still has to care, right?'_

  
“I love you sweetie.” Nicole said earnestly.

  
“And I love you….” Richard blanked on her name.

  
“Nicole.”

  
“That's right, Natasha!” Richard said confidently.

  
“Close enough,” Nicole sighed. “Just try not to burn the house down.”

  
“Oh honey,” Richard kissed her cheek. “There's no promises.”


	2. No Daydreaming at the Rainbow Factory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole makes it to work in time and spends the morning thinking of her relationship with Richard. Things seem bleak until an unlikely friend makes an appearance & brightens her day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all i know it's been a long ass time since I last updated this story. i've been dealing with depression and trying to find a new job. but i finally got a new job & i'm hype!! i'm going to try and update this story more consistently. i hope y'all enjoy this chapter <3 leave comments & kudos!!

People ran past Nicole, their colorful outfits almost creating streaks against the gray office paint. While the interior of the rainbow factory looked drab and gray, it was the employees that helped to bring it to life. Nicole pushed past her coworkers to get to her desk. She worked in the lower department of the factory, where she answered phones and input data. It was tedious work but it paid just enough to keep bread on the table.

 _‘The table that someone always breaks,’_ Nicole chuckled. As stressful as her job was, it was one of the few times that she was able to throw all her focus into her work and focus on getting the job done. Nicole was a born overachiever, which resulted in her being a workaholic, but if it earned her a few extra cents on her paycheck and a few more minutes of semi-peace, she would take it.

Today, however her mind was filled with Richard. As much as she tried to ignore it, thoughts of him filled her head and she felt like she was walking through fog. When she and Richard got married, she went from being a carefree girlfriend to basically being his second mother. His real mother had coddled and sheltered him so he wouldn’t need to worry about the real world. And considering the world would literally end if Richard tried to get a job, that was just an extra layer of stress on her shoulders. Nicole had been married for 20 years but it felt like she was thrust into an early motherhood before even getting pregnant.

What made it worse was that Nicole was truly alone. She was raised to view her fellow classmates as academic competitors rather than potential friends, so there was never any carefree sleepovers or mall outgoings. This just made dating even harder because unless the boy was on his way to becoming a doctor/lawyer hybrid, there was no point to even look at him. When Nicole was younger, she didn't really feel all the butterflies that the other girls felt towards the boys in their class. She would try her best to be polite to them but it never ventured into romantic feelings. Most of the boys knew better than to make fun of her since she was a registered black belt at the age of 13, but that still didn't stop them from calling her a bitch when they though she was out of earshot. When it came to Richard, he was the only boy that was ever nice to Nicole, so she felt an obligation to be with him. Even when she became an adult, no one really wanted to be friends with the woman whose kids were constantly causing destruction every other week. There was still a huge GoPayMe campaign to get their family out of town on ElmorePlus. Nicole felt outside of herself, trying, desperate to be the perfect student, daughter, wife, etc, but still had a pit of loneliness in her stomach.

A quiet voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “I see you’re deep in thought like always.” Nicole turned to see Yuki Yoshida standing near her desk. After their blowout fight, the two women were making an effort to rekindle their friendship. It was awkward considering that Yuki was also Nicole’s boss’s wife, but they were slowly but surely on their way to something good.

“What are you gonna do, report me for not being productive enough?” Nicole said.

“I definitely could since absent mindedness is frowned upon in the Rainbow Factory LLC, Incorporated,” Yuki had rattled off in her usual boss’s wife spiel. “But,” she paused. “I figured that’s the last thing you want to hear.”

“I’ve just been thinking a lot,” Nicole confessed. “About Richard, marriage, and everything. It’s just been a rough morning like always.”

“Hmm,” Yuki twirled her white curls between her fingers. “I know that I must maintain an air of professionalism in the workplace but that doesn’t mean I can’t help a friend.” Yuki reached into her purse and pulled out a small business card for a bar close by. She scribbled her number on it and handed it to Nicole.

“This bar has good drinks for cheap and I think it will help you get your mind off things.”

“Oh, I don’t really drink,” Nicole said, flashing back to the few times when she drank leading to too many drunken fights to count.

“Then we can get some food,” Yuki replied. “Either way it’s my treat, you know, it’s what friends do.”

As Yuki left, Nicole watched her walk away, her white curls bouncing with each step. She glanced down at the card with a small smile on her face. While the morning had started gray and haywire, she found that the clouds were leading to a sunnier day.


	3. A Friendly Tip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I'm sorry this update took so long it was a mix of laziness & me being busy with my job this update is kinda rushed and I'll definitely need to edit this some more later but I really hope y'all like it I need all the help I can get with this story so make sure to leave kudos and comments💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i've been editing the last couple chapters and i'm sorry its taken so long to update it's still been depression as well as dealing with my job i will start posting updates soon

“All my ladies pop your pussy like this, shake your body, don't stop, don't miss,” the lyrics continued to play over the loudspeaker in the crowded bar. Nicole was tucked away in a corner laughing with Yuki as the two of them danced.

  
“I still can’t believe you convinced me to come here,” Nicole laughed.

  
“You were looking so mopey it risked affecting company moral, so someone had to help you cheer up,” Yuki explained as they sat near a quieter corner of the bar.

  
“Well it’s hard to be productive to the company when your husband can’t even tie on shoes without thinking the shoelaces are spaghetti,” Nicole said.

  
Yuki sensed the tension in her voice and grabbed some cheap appetizers and a couple of drinks.  
“I never did see what you saw in Bunny Boy,” Yuki chuckled while sipping wine.

  
“He was one of the few men that wasn't terrible to me,” Nicole explained. “When we were kids it made sense, you know? You find the one guy that likes you, you go on dates and get married. Now it's just like I wonder if I'm even attracted to him anymore. I feel like it's more an obligation for us to be together rather than love.”

  
“Where there any other boys you had crushes on?” Yuki asked.

  
“Honestly no,” Nicole admitted taking another drink. “I never really wanted to be around any of the boys in school and there were usually jerks anyway.”

  
“Yeah i still remember that one guy who called you Flat top Watterson, the other boy who carried a cross because he thought you were a demon.”

  
“Please, I just shapeshifted a little so he would stop trying to snap my bra.” Nicole said. “If I really wanted to send him to hell, I would have to try a lot harder.”

  
“I am starting to see a pattern though,” Yuki said.

  
“That I gotta register for the old maid’s club?”

  
“No it's something bigger than that,” Yuki explained. “Nicole is it possible that you even like men?”

  
Nicole sat dumbfounded at the question. “What do you mean Yuki, I’m too old for a ‘boys are icky phase.’”

  
“Not like that,” Yuki explained. “Nicole, ever since you were younger you seem never interested in any of the boys in school and you basically married Richard because he was convenient. Do you get what I'm saying, honey?”

  
“What are getting at Yuki?” Nicole asked. “This is just what you're supposed to do right? Find a husband and get married? Like if a woman doesn't marry a man what do they do, stay single forever?”

  
“No,” Yuku moved closer to her. “They marry other women.”

  
It dawned on Nicole what Yuki truly meant. I-i’m sorry Yuki but I'm not like that. This is just a bump I have to get through, right? Right, h-haha anyway I should probably try and get home before Richard drops the microwave in the sink.” She stood up quickly collecting her bag and bumped into other stools trying to speed walk out of the bar.

  
“Nicole, wait!” Yuki ran after her. “Listen I may have overstepped my boundaries but I really want you to consider this.” Yuki handed Nicole a golden and glittery business card that read Diana's Joint.

  
“I want you to find happiness, Nicole, not just convenience this is a lesbian bar right outside Elmore. It's possible to find happiness without men, there's other women there that can help. This is something to really consider.  
Nicole took one last look at Yuki before she ran off to her car for the ride back home.


End file.
